1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curative composition and method of applying the same in the treatment of cataracts in a human patient and in animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the field of medicine and particularly ophthalmology that the formation and existence of cataracts are damaging to the eyesight to the extent of partially or completely interfering with normal vision and in some cases, leaving severely afflicted patients completely blind. Modern medical technology has advanced to the point where cataracts, in some cases, can be removed through surgery. Such surgery involves the physical invasion of the eye proper and the removal of the cataract with the lens of the eye.
However, even with modern technological advancements in the medical profession, cataract surgery, even in the most successful operations, frequently results in the components of the eye and/or retina being distorted. This in turn results in affected vision of the patient even after removal of cataractous lens which can only be corrected through extremely strong glasses.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in the medical profession for a means of effectively removing all the cataract in the majority of cases from the lens of the eye. Such a preferred method would in a normal situation eliminate the need for surgery with its associated risks like ablation of the retina, secondary cataract and retinal haemorrhage, etc. It is also the only possible way to eliminate the cataract when the patient can not be operated on due to diabetes, tetania, or high blood pressure, etc.